Billing records (i.e., telephone bills) often provide the geographic location and telephone number of a person called by a calling party (“a called party”). Because it can be difficult to determine the identity of the called party based on geographic location and telephone number alone, the calling party often resorts to the time-consuming task of contacting directory assistance or his billing service to identify the calls. Determining the identity of the called party based on geographic location and telephone number is made even more difficult when a called party subscribes to a number portability service, which allows a called party to retain the same telephone number even when he moves to a different geographic location. With such a service, the area code listed on the billing record may not correspond with the geographic location listed on the billing record.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved billing system and method that will overcome the disadvantages discussed above.